Code Lyoko The Reboot: Xana Awakens
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: It's a reboot, I left a few things the same but changed some as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, this remains true no matter how many chapters I Post.

In the woods behind Kadic Academy, Police storm in searching for one man, Franz Hopper.

"What's going on, Daddy?" cried a frightened, pink haired girl.

"It's no longer safe here, sweetie." said the man, "Head down to the basement."

The young girl does as her Father tells her to do, as he quickly follows behind her.

"What now?" asked the young girl.

"Down the passageway." instructed the man, as he pulled a green book off a near by bookcase. Once they made it into the passageway a two foot concert wall blocked the opening. Outside the police surround the house in the woods.

"Captain, the scouts report that Franz went inside about thirty minutes age and hasn't come back out since." said an Officer, "We have him trapped inside."

"After six years of hunting, we finally trapped the Terrorists, Franz Hopper." said the Captain, "Time to earn that paycheck, brake down the door, and find him."

An Officer kicks in the door, busting out the door frame. The police spread out through the house looking her Franz Hopper.

"Looks like he had his Daughter with him." said the Captain, looking around the living room.

"Sir, upstairs is clear." said an Officer, as he came down the stairs.

"Same with the basement, Sir." said another Officer, as he came up the stairs.

"The House is empty." said a third Officer.

"Then, where did they go?" asked the Captain.

Underground the pink haired girl and her father make it to a green door.

"Where are we, Daddy?" asked the frightened girl.

"The old auto factory, my dear." said Franz, as he opens the door, reviling a massive room with a large computer like device, "We don't have much time, I've started the countdown."

Franz and his Daughter climb down the opening, in the back of the room, to a room full of cables and three large cylinders.

"Get into that one, I'll see you on the other world." Said Franz, as the openings of the cylinders closed.

They appear on a strange world of pathways, although the pink haired girl is the only one to appear in physical form, Franz appeared as floating white balls.

"Daddy, what happened to you?" asked the scared girl, as a cube on tri-pod like legs walked up to her.

"Back off." ordered Franz, "She's with me."

The white eye on the side of the cube, facing the girl, turned red.

"Run!" yelled Franz, as creators flew in from the sky, "Into the tower."

"What are those things?" asked the frightened pink haired girl, as she ran.

"XANA." said Franz, as they entered the tower.

Franz opened a clear blue screen inside the tower.

"I have to shut the super computer down." said Franz.

"What about us?" cried the young girl.

"We'll be fine, now close your eyes." said Franz, as the shutdown code appeared on the screen, "It'll be over soon."

The super computer shut down as the Police entered the factory.

"There isn't anything here." said an Officer.

"I know that it's an old abandoned factory, but reports show that Franz might of had something built here." said the Captain, "What about the freight elevator?"

"Broken, sir." said an Officer.

"Let's head back to Kadic and see if they got any answers out of Hopper's friend, Mr. Delmas." said the Captain.

Back at Kadic, in the Conference Room, two Officers stand across the Table from Mr. Delmas.

"We'll ask you once again, what was Waldo Schaeffer working on?" asked the Officer.

"Waldo Schaeffer?" asked Mr. Delmas, "What make you think that he's here?"

The Second Officer opens a file folder and holds up a picture.

"You worked with him for three years." said the first Officer.

"There must be some mistake, that man is our Science teacher, Franz Hopper." said Mr. Delmas, "What's he got to do with Waldo Schaeffer?"

"Just tell us what he was working on." said the first Officer.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know." said Mr. Delmas.

"I'm sure your wife would like to find out that you let a dangerous man's daughter baby-sit your daughter." said the Officer.

"Franz is one of the best Science teachers we have here, I refuse to believe that he and the Terrorists Waldo Schaeffer were working together." said Mr. Delmas.

"Of course they weren't working together." said the Officer, "They are the same person."

"That's impossible." said Mr. Delmas, as the Captain walked in.

"Sir, Jean-Pierre Delmas isn't giving up any information." said the Officer.

"It is possible that he doesn't know anything, Schaeffer never trusted anyone." said the Captain, "Finish possessing him then let him go home."

"Why are we letting him go?" asked the Officer, as they went into the hallway.

"Are you questioning my order?" asked the Captain.

"No, Sir." said the Officer, "It's just six years ago the Feds arrested Schaeffer's wife, why don't we hand Delmas over to them?"

"Delmas is going to be our bait." said the Captain, "He is sure to call Schaeffer after we let him go, and we'll be ready to trace the call. Then we'll take in both."

Once Mr. Delmas was allowed to leave, he went home. He found out that the Police had ransacked his house, scaring his Wife and one year old daughter.

"The police were questioning me about Waldo Schaeffer, claiming that you worked with him." said Mrs. Delmas, "What would make them think that?"

"They think that Franz Hopper is Waldo Schaeffer." said Mr. Delmas, "Have you seen the phone?"

"The police throw it over there somewhere." said Mrs. Delmas, trying to stop her daughter's crying, "It's alright Elisabeth, the scary men are gone."

Mr. Delmas picks the phone up off the floor and realizes that the base is broken.

A/N: It's only the beginning of my reboot of Code: Lyoko. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen years have past, and it's the start of a new year at Kadic Acadamy, many things have changed, like the fact that it's the first year that Mr. Delmas is Principal.

"Remember Elisabeth, just because I'm Principal now doesn't give you the right to misbeave, or skip classes," said Mr. Delmas.

"I know, Daddy." said Elisabeth, "But please call me Sissi!"

"I still don't get why you like that name." said Mr. Delmas.

"It's my name!" yelled Sissi, before leaving her father's office.

"Must be tough raising a teenager." said an overweigh guy, in a red sweatsuit, as he entered the office.

"Yeah, Jim, it is." said Mr. Delmas, "Wish her mother was still here."

"What happened to her?" asked Jim.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"If you call Gym a class." said Gym.

Jim heads out to the soccer field where his class was waiting for him.

"Stren, where is Belpois?" questioned Jim, as he looked around.

"Most likely off with one of his computers." Sissi answered.

"I don't know, Jim." said Ulrich, "Try the computer lab."

"Oh, well, we'll just put him down for a zero." said Jim, as he grabbed a Clip board, "The rest of you have a mile to run, so get going."

While running Sissi pulls Ulrich behind the blechers on the far side of the track.

"So, will you go out with me, now that my father is the principal?" asked Sissi.

"I've told you before, I don't want to date you." said Ulrich, "So, please stop asking."

"Why, do you already have a girl friend?" hist Sissi, "Who is she? Is it that Milly girl from the sixth grade?"

"Clam down Sissi, I don't have a girl friend." said Ulrich, "And what made you think it would be Milly?"

"You know that girl has a crush on you." said a Blonde Haired Kid, hanging upside down from the blechers, "Sorry, couldn't help over hearing."

"Who invited you?" slapped Sissi.

"You did when you entered my hiding spot." said the Blonde haired kid.

"Who are you?" asked Ulrich.

"Odd Della Robbia." said Odd.

"There you three are!" yelled Jim, making Odd fall off the Blechers, "You all have detention tonight."

"You forget, I'm the Principal's Daughter." snapped Sissi, "Wait till he hears you tried to gave he detention."

"Get moving." ordered Jim.

Meanwhile, in the old Factory at the end of the woods, Jeremie Belpois is looking around for old computer parts.

"Now, if I've worked all the bugs out of this thing," Jeremie started to say, as he openned his Laptop, "It should help he locate computer parts like a metal detector."

Jeremie attives the program and a red dot appairs over the elevator on the map of the factory.

"So, I have to go down then." said Jeremie, talking to himself.

Jeremie notice that the elevator is missing, so he looks around for a half hour trying to find some stair, when he found a door behind a colapsed bookcase. Jeremie tossed the broken pieces into a pile behind him, and opened the down.

"Finall." said Jeremie, "Now to find out what they wanted to keep secret."

Jeremie walked down the the stairs, about a mile underground, there he spotted a giant black circle, with bright white lines zig-zagging around it, rising out of the ground, with a blue lever. Jeremie pulles the blue lever down, and all the lights turn on, and the elevator door opened.

"Let's see what this controls." Jeremie said to himself, as he stepped on to the elevator.

Jeremie rides up the elevator till it stops and the doors open to revile a large room.

"Wow, this make my system look like crap." said Jeremie, walking over to a chair, that was suppended from a rail system on the cilling.

Jeremie sits door in the chair, and folds down the keyboard. Jeremie starts to look though a few of the programs when a Spierh like map appaired in the middle of the chairs circluar path.

"Hello, is who is there?" asked a girl's voice.

Jeremie looked around, but didn't see anyone, and started to think that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" asked the mystierious voice.

"Where are you?" asked Jeremie, still looking around.

"I'm over here." said the girl, on Jeremie's monitor.

"Where did you come from?" asked a startaled Jeremie, as he almost fell out of the seat.

"I don't know." said the Girl.

"I'm Jeremie, who are you?" asked Jeremie.

"I don't know." said the confused Girl.

"How about for now I call you, Maya?" asked Jeremie.

"Maya?" asked the Girl, "Ok."

Over the next week, Jeremie skipped many of his classes to go to the factory and find out everything he could about Maya, he even found a way to link his laptop to the super computer.

"Where have you been?" asked Ulrich, when he saw Jereime returning one night.

"The nurses office." lied Jeremie.

"Can't be, that's where I just came from." said Ulrich, as Jeremie notice the bandage on his left arm.

"What happened?" asked Jeremie, "You try to dumb Sissi?"

"Soccer." said Ulrich, "You missed twelve classes this week."

"I've had stuff to do." said Jeremie.

"A brainic like you skipping just doesn't make sence." said Ulrich.

"If you must know I met a girl." said Jeremie.

"Really?" questioned Ulrich, as Odd opened the door to his and Ulrich's room.

"What's her name?" asked Odd.

"It's Maya." said Jeremie.

"Must be a fake name." said Odd, "There's no Maya at this school."

"She's not at this school." said Jeremie, "We've been chatting via the internet."

"You should be care if online dating." said Odd, "Your Maya could be someone twice your age that likes young boys."

"Light's out was a hour ago." yelled Jim, as he opened the door to the hallway of boy's dorms "Get in your rooms."

A/N: Have to end it there for now. More Lyoko Retailing fun coming soon. Please EVERYONE Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Odd, Ulrich, and Sissi sat in the Cafertria eating lunch, when Sissi smacks Odd for trying to take her Chili Fries.

"Hey, you said you were done." said Odd, as a girl in all black walked by and caught Ulrich's eye.

"You know Ulrich dear." said Sissi, scooting up to him, "I heard she kicked in her last boyfriend's brains."

"Uh, what?" asked Ulrich, in a daze.

"That's not true." said Odd, without reallizing Ulrich had got up and walked away, "Her last boyfriend fell out of a tree and busted his head on a rock."

"Ulrich!" yelled Sissi, as she stood up to look for him.

Ulrich followed the girl in black into the gym.

"Why are you following me?" asked the girl, as she kicked Ulrich into the now closed door.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were going to go to the school dance on friday." said Ulrich, standing up.

"What's it to you?" asked the girl, "I heard what you and your friends were saying about me."

"Sissi isn't really that much of a friend, and Odd," said Ulrich thinking, "Well Odd always gotta one up everyone."

"Get way from my Ulrich!" yelled Sissi, as she busted through the gym doors.

"He's the one who followed me." said the Girl, "I'm outta here."

Yumi heads out the back doors leaving Ulrich and Sissi alone.

"Now that she's gone, this would be the best time for you to ask me to the dance." said Sissi.

"No!" said Ulrich, "Why don't you ask Odd."

Ulrich heads out the back doors of the gym, leaving Sissi alone. Ulrich walks around the campus and bumps into Jeremie, Jeremie ends up dropping his laptop and a stack of discs.

"Sorry about that." said Ulrich, helping to pick up the discs.

"Thanks, I'm running late." said Jeremie, as he grabbed the disc from Ulrich and ran off into the woods.

Ulrich follows Jeremie, wondering if he'd get a chance to see his girlfriend, when he got to a small clearing, Jeremie was gone. Ulrich looked around, trying to find him, but to no avile. Jeremie had disappair into an underground water way, and made his way down to the river, then climbed up a latter to a bridge, that broke from the shoreline. Jeremie walked into the old factory, and slided down a rope that hung were a stair case had clapsed. Jeremie went over the the elevator shaft, and typed in the four digit code, the elevator door opened and Jeremie stepped on and pressed the down button. The Elevator door closed and lowered itself down to the control room, were the door opened and Jeremie walked over to the sepended chair.

"Maya, are you there?" asked Jeremie.

"Yes, Jeremie." said Maya, "I was just looking over some of the videos that you sent me about your world."

"That's good." said Jeremie, "I think I found a way to bring you here."

"Really?" asked Maya.

"Looks like that there are 52 towers spilt up in 4 sectors." said Jeremie, "When the towers are active they link Lyoko with Earth." said Jeremie.

"So, if we find an active tower, I should be able to make it to your world." said Maya.

"Do you want to try it?" asked Jeremie.

"Sure, beats being stuck in this tower." said Maya, "I'm going to scout the area."

"I'm almost finishing a chat link from Lyoko to my laptop." said Jeremie, "If you find a tower glowing Red, you can pull up the link and contact me."

"How would I do that?" asked Maya.

"I'm downloading you the headset." said Jeremie, as a blue tooth device appaired in Maya's hand, "All you have to do is wear this on your ear and press the flasing blue button to call me."

"Thanks Jeremie." said Maya.

While Jeremie heads back to Kadic, Maya exits the tower that she had been in, and looked around at the large trees, Maya followed the pathway passed several towers. As Maya came up to a tower surounded in a white glow, she was attacked by what looks like walking shells, that stood in front of the tower. Maya took off running back to the tower she had been in when more Shells like creaters blocking the tower.

"Jeremie, I need help." said Maya in a panic, as she ran and press the flashing blue button, "I'm being attacked!"

Jeremie was just putting the lid back on the actoces, when he got Maya's message.

"Maya, try to find a place to hide." responded Jeremie, "I'm going to find someone that can help."

"Ok, I'll try." said Maya, as she dove behind a large rock.

Jeremie runs back to Kadic in order to find the only person that he knew could fight and keep a secret. Meanwhile at Kadic, the lights all over start exploding. In the Gym, a ball of black smoke emerged from a light that blow. Ulrich and the Girl in black were taking a marshal arts class, that was taugh by Jim.

"What is that thing?" asked the girl in black.

"I have no idea." said Ulrich.

"Yumi! Ulrich! Run!" yelled Jim, as he jumped in front of them.

Ulrich and Yumi run through the doors to the Cafertria, where they see Sissi and Odd being attacked by a shadowcreacher shooting eleticity from it's hands.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a scared Sissi.

"Help them, I have an idea." said Ulrich, as he took off into the back of the cooking area.

"What ever you're doing, you better hurry up!" yelled Sissi.

Ulrich returns from the back with a fire extingaser, he pulls the pin and takes aim, as Jeremie enters with a garen hose, blasting the Shadow figure with watter, followed by Ulrich blasting it with the Co2 in the extingaser. The Shadow figure appairs to evaporat.

"We have to help Jim." said Yumi.

"Go, I need to barrow Ulrich for another problem." said Jeremie.

Yumi and Odd run to the Gym while Sissi follows Jeremie and Ulrich into the woods.

"What's wrong out here?" asked Ulrich, "Your girlfriend stuck in a tree?"

"Behind a rock." said Jeremie, "You need to keep what I'm about to show you a secret."

"Sure, what ever." said Ulrich.

Jeremie lifts the lid to the water way, and Ulrich followed him down the path to the factory, Sissi followed secretly behind them. Once inside the factory they slide down the rope.

"I'm not going to slide down some dirty old rope." said Sissi.

"How'd you get here?" questioned Jeremie.

"You didn't think that I'd let you run off with my Ulrich alone, did you?" asked Sissi.

"We don't have time for this." said Jeremie, "Leave her."

Jeremie and Ulrich step on to the elevator, as Sissi decides to swing down on the rope, she lands near the elevator an make it on as the door closes. The door reopens in the control room.

"What is this place?" asked Ulrich.

"This is the super computer." said Jeremie, "The only link between Earth and Lyoko."

"Lyoko?" asked Sissi.

"Lyoko is the world that Maya lives on, and she is in trouble." said Jeremie, "I found a way to send a person from this world and send them to Lyoko."

"What's this got to do with me?" asked Ulrich.

"You're the best fighter I know." said Jeremie, "Will you help?"

"Can you bring me back here?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm pretty sure I can." said Jeremie, "Worst that happens is you just run out of lifepoints."

"Fine, I'll help." said Ulrich.

"Take the elevator down to the Scanners." said Jeremie, "I load the program."

A/N: Next time, Ulrich's first trip to Lyoko. 


	4. Chapter 4

Under the Old Factory, Jeremie actives the Scanners on the floor below, Ulrich steps into the center one, while Sissistands next to Jeremie, crossing her fingers, hoping that it works. On Lyoko, Maya discovers that she can creat rocks by foucing her mind, and has in cased herself in a protective dome, as the creaters keep firing lasers from their wierd eyes.

"Jeremie, please hurry!" yelled a frightened Maya.

"I'm sending in a friend." said Jeremie, "Starting scan, digitizing Ulrich, virturalization."

Ulrich land on Lyoko in a Brown, Yellow, and Black cammo ninja outfit, with a sword on his left side.

"This is amazing, Jeremie." said Ulrich.

"Focus, Maya is a hundred yards to the north of your location." said Jeremie.

"Ok, which way is North?" asked Ulrich, taking in the sites around him.

"North is to the right of where you're standing." said Jeremie, "Becareful, from what I gather the sea below will delete you from both worlds, permantly."

"That's good to know." said Ulrich, as he ran down the path to Maya, "Jeremie, I see some Shells with legs."

"Maya is near by." said Jeremie, "They must be the things attacking her."

Ulrich pulls his sword, as they spot him. The shells fired at him, blocking most of the blasts with the sword.

"You lost 20 points." said Jeremie.

"That's all, I didn't feel any pain." said Ulrich, as he slashed his sword acrossed the Eye's of a few Shells, "I think that weird eye is their weakness."

Ulrich takes a few more hits before finishing the rest off.

"Ulrich, you have 50 points left." said Jeremie.

"Ok, but where is thi girlfriend of yours?" asked Ulrich.

"Maya is right behind you." said Jeremie, as the rocks surrounding Maya fall away.

Maya stood up in front of Ulrich, in an outfit mostly made with varies shades of pink.

"It's nice to meet you." said Ulrich.

"Same here." said Maya.

"Maybe we should get moving before more of them arrive." sugested Ulrich.

"There were some that flew." said Maya.

Maya and Ulrich run back to the tower that she had organally came out of, but as they see it in front of them, the flying bugs show up. Ulrich blocks the blasts as Maya enters the safty of the tower. Ulrich gets hit with a blast and falls back into the tower, ending up on the platform with Maya.

"Maya's safe now." said Ulrich, "How do I get back?"

"The only way I've found to work is that your lifepoint need to hit zero." said Jeremie.

"Wouldn't that work with me as well?" asked Maya.

"I'm not sure yet." said Jeremie, "While Ulrich's points are in green, yours and those shell's are in red, and they didn't enter my world when ulrich destroyed them."

"Here goes nothing." said Ulrich, as he exits the tower, leaving his sword on the ground for Maya.

"The flying bugs open fire on him. Ulrich's digital body brakes apart into tiny pieces. He wakes up in the scanner room, and makes his way to the elevator to rejoin Sissi and Jeremie in the control room. Meanwhile at Kadic, Yumi, Odd, and Jim are still running from the shadow ball, as it shoot electricity at them.

"I really hate Ghosts." said Odd, as the dogde another attack.

"I don't think it's a ghost." said Jim, "They can't shoot electicity."

"How would you know?" asked Yumi, as they exited the school on the roof.

"I was a Ghost Hunter for awhile." said Jim, "I'll tell you about it if we live."

"Just tell us how to kill a ghost." said Yumi.

"You can't kill a ghost." said Jim, "Just help it finish it's unfinished business."

As it exits the school the shadow ball vanishes.

"I just remembered, shadow creaters don't like direct sunlight." said Odd, as they all sit down and rest.

Back in the Factory, Jeremie discovers a red tower.

"It looks like the red tower is in an Artic Sector." said Jeremie.

"How would we get Maya there?" asked Ulrich, looking over the Holographic Map, "She's in the Tree Sector."

"It looks like the guy who designed this built four towers, one in each sector, that act as a gateway between the sectors," said Jeremie.

"So, we can get to this Artic Sector using them?" asked Maya.

"I still don't know how to control where you'll end up." said Jeremie, "If we do this, we'll need more help."

"If I'm beat just send me back in." said Ulrich.

"Not so simple." said Jeremie, "From what I've gathered it takes the Super Computer two hours to reset your lifepoints."

"Alright then, there are three scanners, so we can send three people, right?" asked Ulrich

"It does look that way." said Jeremie.

"Sissi and I make two." said Ulrich, "And you make three."

"Someone has to be here to send you in and keep an eye out for in coming danger." said Jeremie.

"Like Hell, if you think that I'm going to let you put me into a computer." said Sissi..

"What about Yumi and Jim?" asked Ulrich, "They can hold their own in a fight."

"Fine." said Jeremie, "Make sure they understand that this has to remain a secret."

Ulrich and Sissi take off, and head back to the Kadic, and find students and teachers running from the school, as police arrive.

"I haven't seen anything like this in over a decade." said an Officer, as he stepped out of his cruiser.

"Captain, this has Waldo Schaefer writen all over it." said an Officer that walked up to the first Officer.

"After thirteen years, I figured that he passed on." said the Captain.

Ulrich and Sissi try to run pass the police, but are stopped by the Captain.

"What do you two think your doing?" asked the Captain.

"Our friends are still inside." said Ulrich.

"Scrow this." said Sissi, as she kicks the Captain between the legs, "Run!"

Ulrich makes his way into the school, while two other Officers place Sissi in handcuffes.

"What were you thinking?" asked Mr. Delmas, as he reallized what happened."

"Ulrich need to find Yumi and Jim in order to help a friend of ours." said Sissi, "And Mister Stupid got in the way."

"Sir, I assure you that my daughter isn't normally like this." said Mr. Delmas, as an Officer places Sissi into the back of a cruiser.

A/N: Will Jim be welcomed as a Lyoko Warrior in my retelling? What will happen to Sissi? Find out on in the next chapter. Please EVERONE Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been awhile but I'm working on some new stuff. Season 5 of Code Lyoko is set to air in 2012.

Ulrich makes it to the school roof, where Yumi, Odd, and Jim are talking about his days as a ghost hunter.

"I still say that Kadic is hunted." said Odd, "What ulles could do this?"

"It seems things have culmed down." saidd Ulrich.

"As long as we stay in the Sun." said Jim.

"What did Jeremie want?" asked Yumi.

"That's why I'm here." said Ulrich.

"You three go, I'm going to relax." said Jim.

"Jeremie needs your help." said Ulrich.

"Fine, I'm coming." said Jim.

They make it down the stairs, and out the door. The police tryed to stop them, but Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were able to slip away, while Jim got stopped.

"They got Jim." said Yumi.

"We don't have time for this." said Ulrich, "Jeremie will just have to use Odd instead."

"Wait, What?" asked Yumi.

"Jeremie's girlfriend is trapped on another world." said Ulrich, as they make their way through the woods, "He needs our help to save her and bring her here."

"Jeremie has an Alien as a girlfriend." said Odd.

"She's kind of more like like a tall Elf." said Ulrich, as they stop in a clearing.

"Why'd we stop?" asked Yumi.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" asked Ulrich.

"Sure." said Yumi.

"You ask, as if I didn't sneak my dog into the dorms." said Odd.

"Alright then." said Ulrich, "What, what Dog?"

"Kiwi." said Odd, "He's in my dresser."

Ulrich opens the lid to the Water Way, and leads them down the path to the factory. Once there, they slide down the rope, and step into the Elevator, Ulrich types in the code and the doors closed. When the doors reopen a few seconds later, Yumi and Odd couldn't believe their eyes.

"Why is Odd here?" asked Jeremie, "I thought you were bringing Jim."

"The police got him." said Ulrich.

"Guess Sissi was to scared to return." said Jeremie.

"No, she kicked an Officer, so that I could get in to the school." said Jeremie.

"So, you're wanting us to help your girlfriend." said Yumi.

"I've got all three scanners online." said Jeremie.

"Scanners?" asked Odd.

"I didn't get that far." said Ulrich.

"No time to explane." said Jeremie, "While you were gone I discovered that the Red Towers also can couse trouble here on Earth."

"What Towers?" asked Yumi.

"No time, head down to the Scanners, and all will be answered shortly." said Jeremie.

They head on down, as Ulrich tries his best to explane more about Lyoko to them. Jeremie starts up the virualization once they step into the scanners. When they Appair on Lyoko, Yumi is in a red and black, Japanese Kamoto, while Odd is in a purple cat suit, with big purple cat claws.

"That was cool." said Odd, "But, why am I a Purple Cat?"

"I don't know." said Jeremie, "I could be that's what you were thinking about, or it was a program set in the Super Computer."

"Jeremie, I'm missing my sword." said Ulrich, "And we have in coming."

"You left it with Maya." said Jeremie.

Odd makes a fist, ready to punch his way through, when an arrow shots out into the ground.

"I've got the power to fire arrows." said Odd, as he takes aim.

Odd shots away at the Flying Bugs, while Ulrich and Yumi hid behind a rock.

"Odd, I think you're almost out." said Jeremie, as Odd runs out.

"What happened?" asked Odd.

"Apairantly, you only get 25 arrows." said Jeremie.

"What now, Einstine?" asked Odd, as he joins Yumi and Ulrich.

"Yumi should have fan like throwing blades." said Jeremie, looking over Yumi's profile.

"I don't see anything like that on me." said Yumi, as two appaired on her right side, "Found them."

The Flying Bugs fire lasers at Yumi, as she stands up to throw the Fans. The Fans strike a handful of bugs before returning, the other bugs flew off. Yumi and Odd follow Ulrich down the pathway to the Tower that Maya is hiding in.

"Maya, It's all clear." yelled Ulrich.

Maya exits the Tower with Ulrich's sword in her hands.

"Thought you might want this." said Maya, handing Ulrich the sword.

"Guys, we have to hurry." said Jeremie, "Those Flying Bugs are returning with some Shells."

"Which way should we go?" asked Yumi.

"I found the White Tower this way." said Maya.

They followed Maya down the pathway towards the White Tower, which they soon discovered to be guarded by Cubes with legs.

"Jeremie, we ran into some cubes." said Ulrich.

"They remind me of Bloks." said Odd.

Yumi throws her fans threw the air, they came down to strike a few of te Cubes. The Cubes started firing lasers at the Fans, and ended up destroying a few of themselfs. Ulrich pulls his sword and runs into battle followed by Odd. Maya hid behind a rock and was joined by Yumi once her Fans returned.

"Jeremie, it felt like I was able to somewhat control the fans with my mind." said Yumi.

"I'll look into it." said Jeremie.

A/N: What is in store for them next? Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

At Kadic, the Police question students, and staff about the insident.

"Sir, the Scouts report that the three kids entered the Waterway near the Old Factory." said an Officer, "And we have a report of movement at the Factory from earlier, by the girl in the back of your car."

"Jim, we have to get out of here." said Sissi.

"What's going on?" asked Jim.

"Jeremie's girlfriend is stuck on a Computer World called Lyoko." said Sissi, "Jeremie needs your help to fight some monsters that are trying to stop them from bringing her to this world."

"Where did your friends go?" asked the Captain, as he opened the door on Sissi's side.

"Take these cuffs off, and I might show you." said Sissi.

"You don't understand the trouble you're in." said the Captain.

"You must ot want to find my friends." said Sissi.

"Sir, the Scouts weren't able to find which way they went in the Waterway." said an Officer, "They report that there are Hundreds of miles of inter looping tunals down there."

"It was supeclated that Waldo Schaeffer had some kind of Super Computer hiddin underground." said the Captain, "But it was never found."

"It would use a lot of power." said the Officer, "I'll call the Power Compainy."

"What would it be worth if I said that I could lead you to that Super Computer?" asked Sissi.

"So, you and your friends are working with Waldo Schaeffer." stated the Captain.

"Don't know him." said Sissi.

"Tell you what, you show us the Super Computer, and I'll forget that you kicked me." said the Captain.

"And, what about Jim?" asked Sissi.

"Fine." said the Captain, giving in.

"Alright then, remove the cuffs!" demanded Sissi.

"After you take us to the Super Computer." said the Captain.

"There is some climbing, and I can't do that with these things on." said Sissi.

The Captain gives in, and removes Sissi and Jim's handcuffs. Sissi leads them to the clearing in the woods, then down into the Waterway. Sissi lead them down the wrong path for about 40 yards then jumped into the water, hoping it was as clean as it looked. She swam back underwater, and up the right path to the opening for the Factory. Once on the bridge she quickly closed the lid, went into the Factory, and down the elevator.

"Sissi?" asked Jeremie, "I thought they aressted you."

"I got away in the Waterway." said Sissi, "The Police think this thing was built by that guy, Waldo Schaeffer."

"So, that's who is sending those monsters after Maya." said Jeremie.

"I think we should shut this thing down." said Sissi.

"Ulrich and the others are in the Artic Sector now." said Jeremie, "We'll shut it down after Maya is free."

"Jeremie, the Police weren't that far behind me." said Sissi.

"We can see the Red Tower now." said Maya.

Yumi throws her fans at the Flying Bugs, who try to shoot them down, and end up destroying other Flying Bugs.

"Hurry up, the Police are coming." said Jeremie, "Odd, you only have 20 points left."

"That's because I'm having to fight with these claws." said Odd, as he gets hit and devirtualized.

"Odd!" yelled Yumi, watching his digital body brake apart.

"It's alright." said Ulrich, "He's back at the Factory."

Ulrich slices into a Flying Bug, as Yumi clears a path to the Tower with her fans.

"Maya, Go!" ordered Ulrich.

Maya runs inside the Tower, stopping on the center circle on the Platform and flowted to a platform near the to of the Tower. A Holographic screan appaired in front of her, and she placed her hand on it. It lite up the words "Code: Lyoko" followed by "Aelita" as the Tower shut down and went dark.

"The Red around the Tower is gone." said Ulrich.

The elevator doors open reviling the Police and Jim.

"Hands up, now!" ordered the Captain.

"Return to the Past, now." Jeremie called out as hit pressed a button on the keyboard.

A white light engolfed the entier area, returning everything to the way it was the day before. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd found Jeremie in his room.

"What did you do?" asked Yumi, "It's yesterday, again."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremie.

"After we got Maya to the Red Tower." said Odd.

"How do you know about Maya?" asked Jeremie.

"You told us." said Ulrich, "About Maya and Lyoko."

"So, did she make it?" asked Odd.

They went to the Factory and discovered the Maya was still on Lyoko.

"Maya, are you alright?" asked Jeremie.

"I'm fine." said Maya, "And it's Aelita!"

"What is?" asked Jeremie.

"My name." said Aelita, "I remembered it when I deactived the Red Tower."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" asked Jeremie.

"Maybe it has to do with the scanners." said Yumi.

"That would explane why Sissi didn't join us." said Ulrich.

"Sissi knew?" asked Jeremie, "Why would I tell her?"

"She followed us." said Ulrich.

"So, do we tell her?" asked Odd.

"Should we shut it down?" asked Yumi.

"We know that a Red Tower means there is an attack." said Ulrich.

"And, we can't leave Maya, I mean Aelita, on Lyoko alone." said Yumi.

"We know we can kick the crud out of those Hornets, Bloks, and Shells." said Odd.

"Once we deactived a Red Tower, we can make it as if it never happened." said Jeremie, "And we can always shut down the Super Computer once Aelita is on Earth with us."

"All we have to do is stop the one after Aelita." said Odd, "Like most Video Games, there has to be a main boss."

A/N: That's the End of Episode 1. Please EVERYONE Review, and I might do a rewrite on other Episodes.


End file.
